Masquerade
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Uma noite às vezes é tudo o que um Deus precisa. Yaoi. Lemon. Oneiros x Pharaó de Esfinge.


**Masquerade** _(by Mistress Alice)_

Preguiça.

Sabe, deveria ser o meu sobrenome. É apropriado e toda a minha família concorda com isso. Ou tédio, que é o que sinto no momento.

Mesmo sentado nesse jardim maravilhoso do Castelo e com um dia que está como eu. Nublado, chato, chuvoso. A vantagem é que está frio e prestes a chover.

Vasculhei o bolso da minha calça na busca do meu celular, e acabei encontrando também uma barra pequena de chocolate. Que alegria! E estava para comê-la quando meu celular vibrou em minha outra mão.

-Sim, pai?

-Oneiros, só liguei para avisar que Pandora e Aaron decidiram um baile de máscaras hoje à noite.

Que chatice, máscaras?

-Tenho que ir? – Não evitei perguntar, mesmo sabendo a resposta.

-Presença obrigatória, filho. Vamos esfriar a cabeça de todo esse estresse um pouco...

-Você tem algo a ver, não é? – Meu pai era um pouco perdido no tempo.

-Sim, confesso. – O ouvi rir levemente.

-Está bem, eu irei.

Despedi-me dele, e voltei a guardar o aparelho em meu bolso, e por fim, comendo aquela barrinha deliciosa.

Mas minha tristeza voltou assim que ela terminou. Suspirei e levantei do banco. Senti umas gotas de chuva caírem sobre mim, o que me fez apressar os passos de volta ao Castelo. Não estava a fim de tomar um banho.

Mas ao abrir a porta de entrada, senti uma vontade súbita de dar meia volta e derreter debaixo do temporal que estava para vir.

-Meu amor! – Assim que entrei fui surpreendido pelo meu namorado. Senti seu beijo em meus lábios, um pouco doce. Embora os beijos dele não fossem assim tão doces para mim.

-O que você quer? – O olhei com pouco caso e de má vontade. E ainda passava pela minha cabeça, porque me obrigavam a namorar esse espectro.

"_Você, você me tem"._

-O que vai vestir essa noite? – Taylor pareceu ignorar a minha pergunta. E enquanto eu pensava, ele tirou do bolso e me estendeu uma barra de chocolate.

E eu parei de ouvi-lo. Só queria aquela delícia.

-Parece um cachorrinho querendo um ossinho. – Senti o tom dele sair maldoso, mas não liguei. – Então, o que vai vestir? – Ele repetiu.

-Bailes de máscaras costumam ser surpresa. – Sorri ao canto dos meus lábios com maldade e peguei o doce.

-Quero ficar de olho em você! – Ele afirmou autoritário, um pouco irritado com a minha resposta.

-Não te interessa, mas que porra.

Coloquei uma mão no bolso, com a outra segurava e degustava o chocolate e então saí de perto dele.

**-/-**

"_Você me tem. Você me tem perguntado"._

Pela tarde, providenciei a minha roupa e a minha máscara para a festa ao visitar algumas lojas de fantasias no centro de Munique, e acabei encontrando a máscara perfeita para mim.

Apesar do brilho existente nela, bem estilo Phantasos, a cor se assemelhava a chocolate. Cobria a parte de cima do meu rosto, inclusive o meu nariz.

E apesar da minha repentina vontade de comer a máscara, a coloquei assim que terminei de me arrumar. Coloquei uma roupa social, estava elegante e formal. E como sempre nessas festas, talvez alguns apareceriam de fantasias, mas as minhas eram completamente pessoais.

Depois de arrumado, saí para ir para o salão onde a festa estava já acontecendo.

Logo notei minha família e infelizmente o meu namorado. E não foi difícil os discernir dos outros presentes.

Morpheus parecia o Fantasma da Ópera. Phantasos, um Pequeno Pônei. Icelus, um intelectual gótico de séculos passados. Já meu pai estava fabuloso. A máscara era idêntica a do tio Thanatos, cobriam apenas os olhos de ambos, e uma era dourada e a outra, prateada. Tinham pouco brilho, algo discreto. Que realmente combinava com eles dois. Homens discretos. E meu namorado, felizmente estava de costas à mim, conversava com os amigos dele, mas pude notar parte de sua máscara, e era linda. Assim como a minha, cobria a parte de cima de seu rosto, e a cor, azul _royal _e sem brilho. Bom gosto o dele.

-Demorei muito? – Sorri ao me aproximar deles.

-A Bela Adormecida apareceu. – Disse Morpheus bem debochado, e eu ri. Suspirei com certa alegria, meu namorado ainda não me percebeu.

Escutei meus irmãos começarem a falar sobre alguma coisa ou alguém, mas não prestei atenção, pois fiquei curioso com uma máscara que me chamou a atenção.

Assim que olhei, notei que era em uma cor diferente. Um dourado semelhante ao ouro, diferente da cor da máscara de meu pai.

E em seguida olhei para o dono. Não me olhava naquele instante, então pude tentar reconhecer. Mas eu não estava conseguindo. E ele era lindo. Cabelos negros, físico atlético. O tipo de corpo que eu diria 'gostoso'. Sorri ao canto dos lábios, curtindo aquela visão. Ele também estava virado contra mim, e não evitei olhar aquela bunda.

Foi quando ele me olhou. Respirei fundo, sentindo-me corar pela troca de olhares.

"_Você quer, até que a Morte os separe..."_

Senti vontade de ir até ele e tirar aquela máscara.

-Mas quem é ele? – Perguntei à mim.

-Falando sozinho, Oneiros? – Senti algo em minha calça broxar ao ouvir aquela voz que tanto me irritava. Deixei de olhá-lo, e olhei ao dono da voz.

-Taylor, porque não rola um sossego?

-Você é meu namorado, tem que ficar é comigo. E para quem você estava olhando? – Notei seu olhar cruzar com o meu de maneira horripilante.

-Estava olhando os presentes, não começa a pegar no meu pé. Quero é me divertir hoje!

-Podemos começar agora com isso... – Ele me sorriu malicioso.

-Por favor, me deixa curtir a festa. Não quero te deixar largado falando sozinho, de novo.

-Que, aliás, foi uma atitude da qual você irá se arrepender.

-Tenho muito medo de você, muito. – Respondi sarcástico e de imediato.

-Oneiros, você deveria ser mais educado comigo.

-E você, deveria parar de marcação. E outra, eu não vou estragar essa noite porque você quer bancar o namorado atencioso. Divirta-se nessa festa, porque eu irei. – E novamente, sai de perto dele, muito irritado. Ele tem o poder de acabar com o meu humor.

Acabei bufando frustrado. Mas ao relembrar daquela máscara de ouro reluzente, sorri e olhei para onde ele estava quando trocamos olhares. Mas ele não estava mais lá, para o meu desânimo. Mas eu não ia me dar por vencido. Queria saber quem era, queria procura-lo. E eu iria.

Fui até a mesa onde as bebidas estavam sendo servidas, e peguei um copo de champanhe para mim. Então, disfarçadamente, caminhei pelo salão, à caça daquele homem misterioso.

Máscaras e mais máscaras. E nada daquela.

Mas eu me neguei a desistir. E minha bebida estava chegando ao fim.

Pensei em dar um tempo na busca, e me virei para voltar junto de meus irmãos, quando roubaram o copo da minha mão.

Normalmente eu ficaria bravo, mas quando vi aquele brilho, eu sorri.

-Hey... – Deixei escapar de minha boca, mas em tom de brincadeira. Ele sorriu, o que me animou ainda mais.

O observei, e ele tomou um gole do meu copo. Vê-lo fazendo aquilo foi uma cena sensual, e senti meu desejo surgir de forma mais intensa por aquele homem supostamente desconhecido. E não queria que ele se afastasse de mim.

Em resposta, ele apenas sorriu.

-Não foge de mim de novo... – Tentei deixar a minha voz tão sensual quanto aquele olhar. Quando ele voltou a tomar champanhe, e me deu as costas. Senti naquela atitude que ele me chamava. E eu fui atrás.

"_Ser-lhe fiel todos os dias?"_

Saímos do salão, e eu o segui até uma das salas ao térreo do Castelo.

-Sinto que só quer me provocar... – Por fim, perto da lareira, ele depositou o copo em cima da mesa de centro, e se virou para mim com o mesmo olhar. Então ele se aproximou, tocando em minhas mãos. – Quero ouvir a sua voz... Deve ser tão linda quanto seus olhos.

Ele sorriu novamente, e balançou a cabeça em negativa. Percebi que ele queria ficar no mistério.

Aquilo estava ficando excitante para caralho.

Mas eu quis avançar. Aproximei mais meu corpo e meus lábios dos dele. Mas ele me evitou.

Então fiquei a observá-lo.

Ele pegou meu copo e me ofereceu para finalizar o líquido. O fiz. Ele manteve segurando o copo, com a mão que estava livre, subiu pelo meu braço, chegando a minha nuca. Notei que naquele momento ele desejava me beijar, e retribui a atitude. Pendi minha cabeça para o lado quando ele tocou os seus lábios doces nos meus.

O beijo se iniciou quente.

Eu me sentia atraído por aquele homem, sem saber quem era. Podia ser um Espectro assassino, mas naquele momento eu não me senti ameaçado. Apenas com tesão.

Enquanto eu o beijava, deixei minhas mãos caminharem pelo corpo dele. Até que uma se finalizou na nádega dele, e eu a apertei. Ele afastou os lábios dos meus e riu sensual. E a minha outra mão, o obrigou a se colar ao meu corpo.

O som daquele riso me pareceu familiar... Mas deixei de pensar em quem aquele deus seria. Vai que seria Dionísio ou Apollo disfarçado e se eu pensasse muito, perderia a chance da minha vida.

Enquanto ele riu, desci os meus lábios maliciosamente até o pescoço dele. Aproveitei para dar algumas mordidas, deixar marcas do meu desejo nele. E naqueles instantes, ele gemeu.

Aquilo foi pura melodia.

E em seguida, ele voltou a me beijar. Senti a língua dele passear pela minha boca, massageei a dele com a minha, quando levei as minhas mãos para os lados da cintura dele, começando a levantar a sua camisa com as pontas dos meus dedos. Queria sentir a pele do corpo dele.

Eu necessitava isso.

"_Você quer, até a morte de seu companheiro, amá-lo também nos dias ruins?"._

Fiquei sem fôlego, me obriguei a separar a minha boca da dele.

Voltei a encará-lo. Achei que ele me impediria de retirar as suas roupas. E com tal permissão, abri com urgência os botões de sua camisa com uma bela tonalidade de bordô.

Ao tempo que eu fazia isso, ele abria o cinto de minha calça.

Desci a camisa dele por parte de seus braços fortes. Desci meus lábios até um ombro dele, mordiscando com malícia enquanto eu terminava de retirar sua camisa.

Passeei com os meus dedos no tórax dele e em seu abdômen. Aquilo era uma visão dos deuses.

-Gostoso... – Não fui nada discreto em meu tom.

E sem demorar, retirei a minha camisa preta, ele me ajudou. E foi a vez dele me provocar quando me viu despido da minha peça.

Os lábios dele passaram pelos meus ombros, depois pelo meu tórax. E fiquei o observando.

Enquanto ele fazia aquele carinho em mim, suas mãos rápidas se desfaziam do meu cinto, e do meu zíper fechado.

Ele chegou a me morder, várias vezes em meu tórax. Mas não cheguei a gemer, porque quem ia mandar naquela situação era eu. Mas as carícias dele me deixaram bastante excitado. E eu notei que eu havia feito o mesmo à ele.

Assim que ele abriu a minha calça, iniciou uma carícia em minha virilha. Sorri por sua atitude, mas segurei seus pulsos.

Voltei com os lábios aos dele, roçando nossas bocas.

Desfiz da minha calça e restante das roupas enquanto eu permanecia nessa brincadeira com ele. E assim como ele fez comigo, abri sua calça, deixando-a escorregar por suas pernas.

Então ele se afastou de mim, também terminou de se despir.

Pensei em retirar a minha máscara, assim como a dele, mas evitei ambas as situações, para não acabar com o clima. Afinal, o respeitei sem ouvir sua voz.

Depois, ele me puxou de forma delicada, embora notasse sua urgência, até o sofá.

E de forma sensual, ele me empurrou, caí sentado e confortável. E aquele deus se aproximou, sentando em meu colo.

Pousei as mãos nas coxas grossas dele, apertando forte para deixar marcas momentâneas, e novamente arranquei algo como um suspiro dele. E no segundo seguinte, nossos lábios se encontraram novamente.

E com ainda mais desejo, e nós dois já não escondíamos mais a reação de nossos corpos diante à situação.

"_Ele parece vestido em todos os elos de fatalidades passadas, tão frágil e tão errante"._

Com as pontas dos dedos, ele me afastou de perto dele, cessando o beijo. Notei ele se erguer um pouco, e então tocar em meu membro. Logo percebi o que ele queria, então o ajudei.

O meu desejo ficou ainda mais evidente quando pronto, ele desceu novamente ao meu colo, mas de uma vez. Sem qualquer cuidado.

Cravei as unhas na coxa dele em que uma de minhas mãos havia permanecido sentindo um dor forte pela atitude dele. Mas isso não me impediu de me excitar ainda mais, pelo grito intenso que saiu dos lábios dele.

Coloquei então as duas mãos em sua cintura, e mordisquei seu queixo, o que fez o meu amante abaixar um pouco o rosto para então voltarmos aos beijos tão deliciosos.

No instante seguinte, ele se movimentava no meu colo.

Notava que abafava entre os beijos, seus gemidos que eu ouvia e que me enlouqueciam naquele momento.

Existia dor naqueles movimentos, mas eu percebia que ele queria mais. O que fazia seus movimentos ainda mais urgentes.

Não conseguíamos manter os nossos fôlegos, mais uma vez o beijo foi cessado, e aproveitei para oscilar o meu olhar entre os movimentos dele no meu colo e em sua expressão, que também havia dor.

Nossos corpos estavam um pouco afastados, mas eu insistia em tocar no dele com os meus lábios. Levei as minhas mãos às nádegas dele, cravando as minhas unhas enquanto as apertava.

Naquela sala eram audíveis apenas os gemidos dele, às vezes os meus quando eu não estava observando o corpo dele. E ambos, suados com todos aqueles esforços e movimentos.

Senti que ele estava prestes a chegar ao seu ápice, chegou a me abraçar e gemeu sensualmente em meu ouvido.

E então o orgasmo dele não se demorou depois de mais alguns movimentos urgentes em cima de mim. E enquanto ele sentia o momento dele, voltou a me beijar, de forma mais leve, mas permanecendo com os movimentos, não tão urgentes dessa vez.

Quando senti o meu orgasmo, por conta do dele também.

E retribui o beijo, abafando um gemido meu pelo momento maravilhoso.

E então ele cessou. E eu recostei a cabeça no encosto do sofá, exausto.

-Delicioso. – Disse, quando fechei os olhos, procurando normalizar a minha respiração.

Senti o moreno se ajeitar em meu colo e então se levantar. E soltei um gemido de desgosto pela atitude.

-Não... Quero mais. – Ele deu aquele riso familiar novamente, e me deu um selinho quando começou a se trocar. E poucos segundos depois, me levantei, e o abracei por trás, lhe dando em beijo em sua nuca. Toquei em seus cabelos cor de ébano, e que lhe caíam por cima da máscara de forma encantadora.

Mas como ele, o soltei, e comecei a me vestir, antes que viessem me procurar.

Fiquei quieto e pensativo. E o silêncio reino entre nós naquele momento. Mas pouco depois ele veio ao meu encontro, e me beijou devagar e sensual.

Pensei em reclamar querendo transar de novo com ele, mas eu sabia que aquilo era só diversão de uma noite.

Ele mesmo cessou o beijo, e saiu de lá.

Eu respirei bem fundo, ainda terminando de me trocar e um pouco desacreditado que tivesse acontecido aquele momento maravilhoso.

Acabei me recompondo e voltando à festa.

"_Difícil dizer o que me chamou a atenção. Fixo e louco, atração afídea"._

**-/-**

Para uma festa do nível que houve ontem à noite, eu estava até que sóbrio.

Mesmo com o meu namorado me atormentando, curti a festa. A lembrança daquele momento erótico com aquele desconhecido me deixou de ótimo humor, e acordei assim também, apesar da ressaca.

Acabou tarde, levantei quase na hora do almoço, mas tudo bem. Hoje eu estava disposto a descobrir quem foi que me fez feliz naquela noite.

-Oi, irmão! – Ao descer para a cozinha, encontrei Morpheus comendo uma maçã. Haviam outros também, mas o que me importava, era o meu irmão naquele momento. E depois de ter visto o espectro de Esfinge, aquele maldito que destruiu o coração do meu irmão, eu não ia me importar, mesmo.

Mas ainda assim, meu irmão olhava para aquele cretino.

-Ei, Oneiros. – Ele sorriu leve após suspirar, ele sabia que eu tinha notado. – Nossa... Pegaram o Pharaó bem na festa de ontem.

Roubei um pedaço da maçã dele, franzindo o cenho ao olhar para ele. Não entendi aquele comentário.

-Porque tá dizendo isso? – Perguntei de boca cheia.

"_Eu fico nervoso, perco a razão. (...) Mas a tensão é gigantesca. É agora ou nunca"._

-Ele tá com um puta chupão no pescoço dele. E tão dizendo que não foi o Gordon.

-Ele é um vadio, passa na mão de todo mundo aqui dentro.

-Valeu mesmo, irmãozinho. – O tom dele era irônico, e eu notei que dei mancada.

-Só quero dizer que ele não é para você. Ele é um humano impuro, e você um deus, puro.

Meu irmão deu de ombros.

-Sei que o Esfinge estava formidável na noite passada. Vestido de vermelho, e aquela máscara... Dourada. Estava bem a cara dele mesmo. Que invejinha de quem deu uns pegas nele...

Senti meu corpo gelar. Aquela descrição bateu com o meu amante da noite anterior.

-Não...

-O que disse? – Ele me olhou. – Maninho... Você viu um fantasma? Tá pálido...

Não sei se o que estou sentindo é nojo.

-Não... Não era vermelho... Era uma cor escura. – Ele riu.

-Oneiros, bordô é vermelho. Não passa de vermelho escuro.

Olhei o escorpiano com seus amigos. Acho que eu o encarava com ira.

E para o meu agrado, ou desagrado, ele me fitou, como na noite anterior. E reconheci por fim o olhar de ontem.

Sabia que era dele aquele riso...

Ainda o encarava com desprezo, mas ele sorriu para mim, como ontem.

"_Ele é alguém em mim que eu desprezo. Não posso permitir que isso cresça dentro de mim..."._

Eu o odiava, mas ainda assim... O desejava como na noite anterior.

**-/-**

**Notas da autora.**

História feita de presente para a Isa. Roubei o deus dela por algumas páginas! Estrelando o deus lindo dela e o espectro favorito dela.

Só faltou o Aiacos... só dizendo...

Foi uma idéia súbita, e eu adorei escrever. Ficando boa ou não... Deveria ter sido uma songfic, mas a música principal era curta demais. E completei com outra.

Trechos em_ itálico_: Versos das músicas Du Hast (Rammstein) e Vermillion (Slipknot).

Personagens aqui citados pertencem ao Masami Kurumada, aparecem em Lost Canvas, e Taylor pertence à Isa. E é proibido o uso dele sem permissão dela. E minha. Só dizendo também...


End file.
